The Inkwell Pirates!
by SpirahKoi
Summary: I'm going to be honest, I just wanted to write me and friends(Plus my dog) as a pirate crew. This story probably isn't going to go anywhere, really. So, yeah... "The Inkwell Pirates are hitting the scene! With two captains, a handful of devil fruits, and an insane crew, what could go wrong! Join as our crew jumps from island to island reuniting a family, before hitting the seas!"


Rebecca yawned, tossing a lock of dirty blond hair over her shoulder. What time was it? Couldn't have been morning anymore, no, Rebecca never woke up before noon. "Two? Nah, One thirty." She tapped the floor with her feet rhythmically, and waited. A few soft footsteps made there way upstairs, and Rebecca's door opened.

"Yes, Rebecca?" The black and white shih-tzu asked. "Lunch is ready, in case you were wondering." He smiled slightly, turning back to his tan human form. Rebecca yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked, kicking off her pikachu slippers. The man looked at his watch.

"One, Rebecca." He said.

"Thanks Oru." Rebecca said, taking off her Pajama shirt, and putting on her long sleeve shirt. Oru nodded, his smile drifting away. "Hey," Rebecca continued, slipping on her bracelets. "Thanks mutt." She grinned, ruffling his Hair.

Oru rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "I made nachos. Jalapenos and all." He said, closing the blinds. Rebecca finished changing into her cargo pants and boots, and stood.

"Oh how you know me so well!" She said, fake dramitically, fake swooning. Again, Oru rolled his eyes.

"So, I'll go find Maggie and Rina. You go eat." Oru said, turning into a dog again, his flip-flops falling off. Rebecca blinked a few times, looking out the window.

"Woah! Oru, is that ours?" Rebecca asked before the dog fled.

"It WAS Mayu's, so don't tell anyone. Make sure to grab your peppers." And with that, the dog

walked out the door. Rebecca groaned.

"WHERE EVEN ARE MY PEPPERS." She said loudly.

"Front table." Called Oru, closing the front door and walking out. Oru breathed the salty(and slightly fishy) air. He glanced around, and caught the gaze of Mayu. The red head blinked, and smiled. Oru waved blankly.

Mayu turned around, inspecting the docks. "Hey, Oru, is something wrong here?" She asked confusedly, turning around. Mayu blinked. "Oru..?" She asked quietly.

Oru walked briskly down the street, keeping a blank face as he did. He slowed down slightly as he neared the market. Oru hummed, occasionally snatching some bread, or a few nick-nacks. He made sure to, before he reached his destination, actually use LEGAL TENDER to PURCHASE a map.

Finally he reached one of the last stalls. Mullet. "Maggie?" Oru asked serenely, walking up. The bored girl looked up from her manga. Her bored expression was replaced quickly by that of excitement.

"Is the boat ready?" She asked excitedly. Oru shushed her, as one or two people looked at them. As the near whole town knew, the four freinds weren't in the best monetary position. Maggie's father was generous enough to give her most of the profits from his shop, the one the bruenette currently stood in. The girl proceeded to split the money three ways, between her, Rebecca, and Rina, much to Oru's dismay. He could make money! And, he did! O-Ocassionally... Aaanyway, back to the story.

"Yes." He said, glaring at her with his watchful eyes. "But you can't talk about it." Oru gave her a look, and Maggie held her hands up defensively.

"All I did was ask." She said quietly. Oru sighed.

"I assume your father is allowing you to bring some fish?" Org asked, switching the topic slightly as he scanned the fish. He stared blankly at the one fish with a name tag that read 'Frank'.

Maggie wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. For Rebecca." She groaned. Oru gave her a look.

"Food is food, Maggie. At sea, you will take any nutrients you can get."

"The Strawhats eat what they want!" Maggie interjected.

Oru gave her a glare, and continued. "Now, come on. Ill put some of these in a bag, and then get Rina. In the meantime," Oru said, filling the mentioned bag. "You go make sure Master-chan stays awake." Now it was Maggie's turn to give 'the look'.

"I thought she told you to stop calling her that?" Maggie said angrily.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose." Oru said with a grin. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna have to get used to it if we're on a ship. With no islands nearby. And the ship is tiny." The girl said, packing her things into her blue bag. Oru sighed, looking down the crowd of people.

"I'm aware." The man said. Oru looked back at Maggie. "Now. Go." He said with a brisk wave as he pushed past the crowd towards the small hill at the edge of town.


End file.
